Kayleen The Great
N/A: Okay guys, this is a story about Kayleen Kane. THIS IS A PJO/KC crossover.Yes, she is the daughter of Carter Kane, but Zia isn't her mother. Her mother is an unknown demi-god. Though there will be some Egyptian mythogoly but it will be mainly Greek. Also A bunch of cannon characters will be OOC. There will be some swearing but it'll be censored. Chapter One "Kayleen Bast Kane! Get your butt down here! It's past 7:30 A.M!" My soon to be step-mother, Zia Rashid yelled at me. I groaned and dragged myself out of bed. This was gonna be a long ''day. I got dressed then walked down the long and narrow staircase. My father looked up from the newspaper and smiled at me. His warm brown eyes were telling me ''good mourning Kay. ''He was drinking his usual coffee. He was wearing golden framed glasses and the usual suit. "Kayleen, I cooked some eggs, so eat up," Zia said. Her amber eyes were like staring right through me. "But I don't like eggs, you know that!" I complained. "Tough, when I was in the House of Life-" Blah. Blah. Blah. I really don't give the crap. Who cares about her "rough childhood." She went to some crappy orphanage called The House Of Life I assumed. My mother didn't just randomly die like hers. She left my dad and I on purpose. She wanted to leave. "Kayleen are you listening to me?" Zia said. Her dark lips curled into a frown. "No." I said simply. "Why should I listen to you babble about your 'oh so terrible life." "Kayleen. Stop it," I heard my father say. "But why? I was telling the truth. People say tell the truth. So I do," I explained. Zia rolled her eyes. "Just come on and eat your eggs. I got to drive you to school." So i sat down and tried to not gag on the unnatural yellow plastic that Zia called "eggs". Chapter Two Once I finished my eggs, I ran to my room to do my hair and put in my contacts. My room isn't grand. Mainly dull. But hey, it has a T.V. so i'm not complaining. I looked at myself through my round mirror above my dresser. Of course, my thick medium height brown hair was the usual tangled mess. I grabbed some hair spray and a comb. Doing my hair was an up hill battle- I loose alot, meaning I wear alot of head bands because my hair looks like a rat nest. My bright blue eyes were still a little red my eye doctor's appoitment from last night. Stupid eye doctor pouring in that stupid medicine. Next I gently put in my contacts. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I got them in. I then grabbed my green hoodie and ran back down stairs. Zia was waiting for me. My dad yelled, "goodbye Kay!" "Bye Dad!" I replied as I ran out of the door. Once we were in the car, Zia talked to me about the next trip to Egypt was. I used to go with them but since these creepy weridos threatened me with a ''long stick, I stoped going. Of course Zia and Dad wanted me to go but I don't no matter how much they beg. Plus, I will admit (Yeah, this is the truth) that I am a little scared to go. Before the weridos threatened me with the long stick (that looked good for poking out eyes), people would stare at me like I was trash. I even rember hearing someone mumur to my father that he was a disgrace because of me. ''Dad just said that they didn't like my mother, that's all. We pulled up into the school parkinglot and when I turned to shut the car door, I heard Zia say "''Please just come with us!" I started to think about maybe going up then "the incident" happen. Chapter 3 I walked into school to find my friends- Mason Chase, his older sister who's name is Olympe (she said it's French for Olympian or something) but we call her October, and Joey Noelle ( he has been called "Christmas Tree" beacuse of his dark blue-green eyes and his name means Christmas in French. Wow...alot of my freinds have French names... ). "What's up?" I asked in my usual greeting. Joey looked nervously at me and said, "Er nothing." "Yeah. Just getting ready for that sh*t-tastic test in Science today," October grumbled, looking at her balck painted nails. Though October was older then most of us, she is only ten monthes apart from Mason, making her still part of our grade. October Chase was pretty in her own way. Her wheat colored hair in a shaggy bob cut. Her usually dark colored clothing making her stand out from the usual peppy clothes that everyone wore.. She sometimes wears dark red lipstick. Her younger brother Mason shared her deep brown eyes. Mason has shaggy hair like October but was brown and shorter. Infact he was generally short to begin with. His green t-shirts and jeans made him look...yes I will tell the truth...attractive but very hippy-like. Too bad no girl can stand him chatting about plants. He is totally obessed with plants! I even seen him talking to them... "So, Kayleen," Mason began, his crooked smile beamed on me, "do you think you can pass this test?" He asked teasingly. "Duh," was my reply. I looked at Joey, he looked like he was about to die of panic. "Joey?" I asked worried. Joey Noelle looked like he was pass out. His dark green-blue eyes were full of fear. He ran a hand through his very dark hair and whimpred, "umm...yes." October glanced at him then stared down the hall. "Kayleen. Go." She growled. "What? Why?" Was my answer. October just pushed me into my homeroom. I wanted to go back out but Mrs. Erape was there about to take attendence. Once she got to "Chase, Mason", there was silence. It broke when someone dropped their pencil making it less dramatic. That's when I heard a huge BOOM. Something told me Mason somehow was linked to that. "O.M.G. Did you hear that?" Bridget said. "Ahhh! We are being attacked!" Someone, I'm guessing Tristan screamed. "Everyone! Calm down!" Mrs. Erape said, but her big brown eyes was pretty much screaming "FEAR!" There was a polite knock at the door. "Hello?" A female voice said. Then the door blew down, revealing a sixteen year old girl with a base-ball bat. Chapter Four "So...who is Kayleen?" She asked. I just blinked. How the heck did she know my name? "I-I am," i said uncertainly. "Well guess what? Chiron sent me out here for no appearent reason besides getting you. Now let's go," The girl said. Her striking firey amber eyes looked straight into my bright blue eyes. The girl had a striking appearence. Her caramel hair was tied into a tight pony tail. Bold purple streaks were in hair hair. She had nice, white, straight teeth. "Can we go now?" She asked, now annoyed. Mrs. Erape and the class just watched, frozen. Somehow I managed to walk to the girl. She was fiddling around with the base ball bat. "So...now what?" I asked. The girl sighed and said, "I'm Danielle Caseson and here doing a satyrs job. We are going to go to Camp Hlaf-Blood, blah blah blah. By the way...your classmates and teacher won't remember this." She grabbed my hand and lead me out of the classroom and out into the hallway where a huge hole in the wall was. Something told me'' she ''made it. We walked out into the parking lot. There, Mason, October and Joey were with soot covered faces. There was a nasty cut on Mason and October was feeding him some golden brownie things. "H-hi Danielle," Joey managed. He was litterally shivering at the sight of her. "Noelle- Try not to faint. I already have another demi-god to asisst," Danielle grumbled at him, looking even more annoyed. She then dragged me onto...a charriot? What is that? And the horse was a pegasues? What the crap? "Come!" Hissed Danielle. I noticed another boy there. He had very dark hair with one blue eye and one green eye. He was frowning and looked about my age. "That is Maxwell, Kayleen. This is Kayleen, Maxwell," Danielle introduced us. Mexwell just grunted. He didn't seem real fond of us. Dannielle then shoved Maxwell into the charriot with me. Joey nervously stepped onto it, hen October holding Mason. Lastly Danielle came onto it. "Hello everyone! And welcome to the Danielle Charoit Express! Hold on!" Danielle hissed to us as we took flight. I screamed. Chapter Five Riding in flying chariots﻿ led by pegasues is not my forte. I felt like I was getting sick. Poor Joey actually did barf. Finally we landed on a hill. Three teenagers ran out of the surrounding woods greeted us...Well more like Danielle. A boy with dark brown hair and even darker eyes glared at Danielle. "Who's the new recruits?" The only girl from the three glared at him with cat-like green eyes. Small golden flecks seem to dance around her green iris's. "Wow, Zach! This is not some demented military base! You're going to scare them!" Zach rolled his eyes and said, "Who knows, Cleo? Anyday there could be a war and we'll need to defend it. Plus this camp is basicly like a boot camp, getting soilders ready for battle!" The last boy with brown hair and electric blue eyes blinked and said, "Dude that dosen't even make sense. And can't we just have peace? All your war talk is scaring all the newbies!" Danielle smirked, "See? Even Thesues agrees with us?" Then she gave a smile at Theseus. "Can someone just tell me where I am? Mummy's not going to be please that I am missing." Maxwell said annoyed. "I wanted to know that too," was my reply. "Well you are Camp Half-Blood. You are most likely a demi-god, if you don't know who one of your parents are. That means one of your parents are a god. Or a Quarter-Blood like Theseus here. A bunch of older demi-god heroes bring their children here. The Quarter Bloods usually go into one of their parent's old cabins. For eample, Thesues goes to the Zeus cabin, since his father is Jason Grace," Zach explained. "This another words is a place where monsters won't give you a face make-over," Cleo said. "So what are you?" Zach asked. I blinked. Could my mom be a goddess?